


All Aboard the USS Kink

by LilyFang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Boot Worship, Come Eating, Cruise Ships, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Erotic Hypnosis, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), Under-negotiated Kink, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, in an accelerated way, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFang/pseuds/LilyFang
Summary: “Thank you for volunteering! I know a lot of you folks know each other, but could you introduce yourself to the audience?” Tony smiled broadly, gesturing towards the eager crowd.The volunteer nodded and Tony saw the beginnings of a smug smile in return. “My name is Loki, I use he/him pronouns, and magic tricks are for gullible children and half-witted fools.”Tony’s lip twitched as he bit back a scowl.Listen, buddy, I don’t show up at your job and shit on your work, he grumbled internally. The irritation masked an undercurrent of fear. The simple truth was that not everyone could be hypnotized - only those who, on some level, really wanted it.





	All Aboard the USS Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dubious consent and under-negotiated kink ahead. Heed the tags.

Tony squinted into the audience. The stage lights made it hard to see more than a dense crowd of silhouettes, but he could tell that nearly half the audience was raising their hand. It was the third day of the cruise and the good people of the USS Kink were not feeling shy in the slightest.

His eyes caught on a curtain of long black hair against a pale face, a tightly coiled body held perfectly still amongst the squirming and shouting. He swallowed audibly, hoping that the mic wouldn’t pick it up. That one.

“You, in the green,” he announced as he pointed with two fingers. It was an old habit from doing shows at DisneyWorld, where one-fingered pointing was forbidden due to the potential for offending a nontrivial percentage of international visitors. Heads turned to see which lucky visitor had been chosen. The show’s new center of attention strode casually towards the stage, wearing an unfastened coat that billowed out with each confident step.

“Thank you for volunteering! I know a lot of you folks know each other, but could you introduce yourself to the audience?” Tony smiled broadly, gesturing towards the eager crowd.

The volunteer nodded and Tony saw the beginnings of a smug smile in return. “My name is Loki, I use he/him pronouns, and magic tricks are for gullible children and half-witted fools.”

Tony’s lip twitched as he bit back a scowl. _Listen, buddy, I don’t show up at your job and shit on your work_ , he grumbled internally. The irritation masked an undercurrent of fear. The simple truth was that not everyone could be hypnotized - only those who, on some level, really wanted it. And if this guy wasn’t one of them, then he was deliberately sabotaging Tony’s first gig on the infamous Dogpile cruise.

It had taken Tony _years_ to get an invite - almost as long as he’d been building his career as an entertainer. You couldn’t just put your email address on some waiting list. Merely stepping onto the boat required a referral from an existing member who had experienced your _credentials_ firsthand and was willing to vouch for you as a worthy addition to the floating, weeklong party.

Tony glared at the asshole currently throwing his set for a loop. Loki had the silkiest hair and the softest hands. He’d probably never worked a day in his life. Not real work that was fueled by the fear of missing rent or eating rice and beans for a month. Everyone on this boat probably had a colonial province named after their most murderous great-grandfather. They probably all knew each other from the good old days on the fencing team at Brighton-on-Eton Secondary School for Young Spunktrumpets. 

Spunktrumpets or not, the show must go on. “Please be seated,” he said, gesturing to a lone wooden chair in the middle of the stage. Loki leaned back in it as if it were a far more sumptuous accommodation than it really was, sprawling his long legs out and raising one perfectly arched eyebrow.

Tony stood a few yards in front of him, close enough to see the intricate, subtle patterns covering his coat. “Close your eyes,” he stated, gently and firmly. 

Loki smirked while his eyes slid shut. “What, no dangling pocketwatch?” he asked, sly challenge dripping from every syllable.

“Dropped it in the ocean this morning after a few too many mimosas,” Tony responded nonchalantly, silently grateful that Loki was at least halfway cooperating.

“A shame,” Loki demurred, though his fists were already uncurling.

“Imagine you’re in the most beautiful, serene place you’ve ever been to,” Tony began. “What do you see when you look up?” Loki’s chin tipped minutely backwards. 

“What do you smell when you breathe deeply?” Loki’s chest expanded under his leather. 

“What do you feel when you reach outward?” Loki’s fingers twitched, arms limp at his sides.

“Imagine all the stress in your body is a dark gray cloud, and you can feel it starting to fade away. It’s rolling out in waves from your chest, streaming out the tips of your fingers, evaporating away into nothingness. You can breathe like you’ve never breathed before. You don’t have to worry about anything. You don’t even have to worry about holding yourself up.”

And with that, Loki slid off the chair and landed with a soft thump on the ground. It was Tony’s turn to raise an eyebrow. This kind of reaction was rare from a skeptic. 

“The ground is so warm, so cozy. You could take a nap on it,” Tony continued, making the best of his volunteer’s unexpected susceptibility. “Your body feels like jello sinking into the floor.” Loki slowly rearranged his tangle of limbs to lie face down, splayed out on the stage, and smiled. A real smile, not laced with cynicism or deceit. 

“But it’s not naptime quite yet. Not when there’s so much to explore. This is a place where you can finally acknowledge what you really want. You can take pleasure in what you’ve been holding yourself back from,” Tony rumbled, his voice low and steady. “You’ve been thinking about something for a long time now, and at last, it could be yours. But what is it that you truly desire, Loki?” 

Loki surged forward onto his hands and knees - or at least he would have if he hadn’t collapsed back onto the ground instantly. He struggled to lift himself again, his dark hair swaying back and forth over his face. He eventually wrenched himself up on all fours, crawling towards Tony with an air of desperation that definitely wouldn’t be allowed at the Worcestershire-on-Somerville School for Wayward Boys.

Loki slowly closed the distance between them, head down, breathing heavily. He stopped and clasped his hands in a twisted prayer just inches away from Tony’s feet. Tony quizzically regarded the formerly smug figure prostrating on the ground in front of him. This was the last thing he was expecting from this performance. Actually, it couldn’t even be last because it wasn’t even on the list. 

Not that his dick minded. Loki was hot as hell. That’s why he’d picked him, right? Eye candy for the audience and more genuine chemistry from him. But he was not going to pop a fucking boner on stage. 

But then Tony looked down and saw Loki, back arched but still dutifully on hands and knees, his entire body straining forward to get his panting mouth closer to Tony’s crotch. And Tony just about lost his goddamn mind.

“ _Hey_ ,” Tony interrupted sharply, fighting against every instinct that told him to let the heat of Loki’s mouth envelope him immediately. “What have you done to deserve my cock?”

Loki rocked backward as his face fell. Chastened and ashamed, he lowered his head back to the floor. 

“You can start by polishing my shoes.” Tony kicked a foot upward, catching Loki under the chin. “But since we don’t have any supplies on hand… well, I’m sure you can figure something out.”

Loki nodded, licking his lips. He shifted forward, nuzzling the toe of Tony’s right boot with his nose. His skin was strikingly pale against the dark, shiny leather. He tentatively poked out his tongue and licked a short stripe up. Tony hummed in approval and Loki closed his lips around the toe, licked long strokes around the sides, covered every inch of leather with unrestrained eagerness.

“My good boy,” Tony sighed faintly, and even though Loki’s eyes were still closed, it was clear he was glowing at the scrap of praise. “Now get to work on the other one and we’ll see if that gets you anywhere.”

Tony shifted his weight and pushed at Loki’s lips with his other foot. When Loki’s mouth fell open with a soft exhale, Tony shoved the toe of his boot over Loki’s tongue. Loki gave a muffled groan and shivered before pushing even more of it in. After Loki had polished Tony’s boots to a high shine, Tony stepped back. “You’ve done a wonderful job. I’m so lucky to have such a good boy to take care of tonight. Now, you get to kneel for me. Put your hands behind your back and spread your legs.”

Loki quickly complied. He looked wrecked already, drool coating his chin, hair sticking up at odd angles, eyes closed in utter bliss. Tony slowly slid a foot between Loki’s legs, then tipped it up to put pressure on the prominent bulge in Loki’s pants. A moan broke out of Loki’s shuddering frame as he pushed forward in search of more touch. 

“None of that,” Tony warned as he withdrew and Loki whined. “You’ll move when I say.” He put his foot back, rubbing small circles over Loki’s crotch. Leather pants on a queer kink cruise were normally an A+ choice, but he was pretty sure Loki was regretting that decision right about now.

“These clothes are awfully inconvenient sometimes, aren’t they?” Tony mused, and Loki nodded forcefully. “Why don’t you take them off?”

The words were barely out of Tony’s mouth before Loki’s coat fell to the floor. He stripped off the shirt underneath and started unbuttoning his pants when Tony stopped him.

“Hey,” Tony said with a gentle smile that Loki could hear but not see. “That’s my job.” He crouched down and tugged at Loki’s pants, his fingers lightly brushing against Loki’s bare skin for the first time. Loki shuddered as goosebumps spread across his skin. After removing Loki’s pants, Tony slipped two fingers under the waistband of Loki’s underwear. He pulled sharply and suddenly Loki was naked. 

Tony shamelessly drank up the vision in front of him, all flat planes and sharp angles. Endless expanses of milky smooth skin framed by long, dark hair. Muscle, not ostentatious or menacing, simply graceful and fluid. “My God, you are gorgeous,” he breathed, barely a whisper, but he knew by Loki’s satisfied smile that Loki could hear.

“Do you still want what you wanted before?” Tony asked, and Loki nearly launched forward in answer. But, remembering Tony’s words from before, he stopped himself, waiting for the word. 

“You don’t have to hold back anymore. Come here and open your mouth.” Tony unbuckled his pants and shoved his boxer briefs down just enough for his cock to spring out. So much for not getting a boner on stage. “You can open your eyes, sweetheart. We’ll still be how we are.”

Loki opened his eyes and blinked a few times, momentarily overwhelmed by the sensation flooding back to him after focusing on Tony’s voice in the dark for so long. He quickly focused his eyes on Tony’s cock and looked up, silently pleading. 

“Now, how could I say no to that?” Tony murmured as he put one hand behind Loki’s head and guided himself into Loki’s open mouth. A wave of pleasure crashed through his entire body as his cock was surrounded by lush, wet warmth. “ _FUCK_.” 

He grabbed a handful of Loki’s hair and jerked Loki’s head toward him. “Is this what you wanted when you first raised your hand for me?” Loki groaned, his noises of agreement stifled by the cock in his mouth. “Is this what you wanted when you tried to make a fool of me on my own stage?”

Loki was naked on his knees, looking up at him with huge eyes that telegraphed everything he couldn’t say with a mouth full of cock and a mind full of clouds. He was tearing up slightly as he struggled to breathe. Tony’s hands tightened around the back of Loki’s head as he thrusted uncontrollably, slamming Loki’s face onto the thicket of dark hair that surrounded the base of his cock and trailed upwards. 

Tony’s mind was on fire and he could feel that glorious tongue lighting up every nerve from head to toe. He needed everything, he needed nothing, he didn’t know what he needed, he just knew that the feeling he was drowning in never needed to stop.

He could feel the pressure building inside him, radiating throughout his whole body. It wouldn’t be long now. But there was one more thing he wanted to see. He abruptly pushed Loki off his cock and slapped him in the face. Loki _wailed_ , clawing at his own bare chest and raising angry red slashes amidst the otherwise pale expanse of skin.

Loki flailed, trying to get closer, but Tony grabbed him by the hair and roughly shoved him back. Loki could only watch as Tony’s orgasm surged forward without him, painting the dark stage floor with streaks that practically glowed under the bright lights.

“Look at the mess you made,” Tony growled at Loki, who was rocking back and forth on the ground. “Clean it up before I run out of patience.” Loki nearly cried with relief when he was allowed to bend over, licking up every last drop with a reverence that could crown royalty and restore fallen angels’ broken wings.

With the tension flushed from his body, Tony became dimly aware that the audience was on its feet, cheering. Right, the audience. He could worry about them later. Now was about making sure Loki was okay. He sat on the floor where Loki was huddled, pulling Loki’s limp frame towards him until Loki’s slender back was pressed against the solid warmth of his chest. 

“You did so well. You were perfect. You were everything,” Tony whispered into Loki’s ear, his breath igniting tiny sparks that danced over the delicate skin. Loki shivered and moaned in his arms. The stage manager, bless his soul, had the sense to dart out from the wings and hand them a fuzzy blanket. Tony draped it over the both of them while burying his face in Loki’s disheveled hair, inhaling deeply.

Tony gently stroked Loki’s cheek, watching those absurdly long eyelashes flutter closed. “I’m here for you,” he murmured softly. “I’ll be here for you as long as you need and then we’ll come back to the real world.” But for the moment, they were both right where they wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I’ve written since before AO3 was even born. Please let me know with kudos + comments if I should keep writing!


End file.
